Higashikata Family
The is one of the main families of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Connected to the Joestar Family, its members are usually on the side of good. Unlike the Joestars, the Higashikata family exclusively resides in the town of Morioh. Diamond is Unbreakable The family is first seen in Diamond is Unbreakable and consists of three family members. They reside in the suburb of Morioh in a detached house and seem to be middle-class. Josuke, being the son of Joseph Joestar, is the only member having a Stand, Tomoko and Ryohei being ordinary humans who are left out of the former's adventures. Featured members }} Family Tree JoJolion In the new continuity of Steel Ball Run and JoJolion, a new more peculiar Higashikata family comes to the forefront. Unlike the first iteration, they are more deeply connected to the supernatural and have more quirks. The first Higashikata featured is Norisuke Higashikata, a mature Japanese man who competes in the Steel Ball Run race. After the race, he started a successful fruit selling business in the Higashikata Fruit Company, eventually making the family a respected well-off part of Morioh's community. They also all reside within the Higashikata House in the middle of a large estate of garden and orchards, and whose soil presents the supernatural property of being able to mix buried bodies' characteristics. However, one of the strangest things about them is that the family is cursed with the Rock Disease, which changes each generation's eldest child into rock, a curse which has afflicted the family for an undisclosed amount of time. Thus, the Higashikata follow several traditions to counter this curse. The eldest son most notably has to crossdress in an attempt to ward off the curse, and they previously had to make the second son or anyone marrying the eldest daughter the new head of the family. However, since Norisuke IV's time, the family has had an unofficial trend of having a parent sacrifice themselves for the child by performing a transfer of the curse, a tradition which Kaato Higashikata broke. This Higashikata family follows a tradition wherein the eldest son of each generation changes his birth name to "Norisuke", likely when the previous Norisuke passes away, as seen in the case where Jobin Higashikata has not yet taken up the name "Norisuke V". The family tree as revealed in JoJolion lists its members from right to left from eldest child to youngest child. Interestingly, the names of the siblings of each "Norisuke" in each generation are not revealed in the family tree. The tree also demonstrates a bloodline connection to the (SBR Universe) Joestar Family through Rina Higashikata, intertwining the two families. Lastly, all of the currently living Higashikata are Stand Users, although the circumstances of each of their abilities' acquisition is undisclosed. Featured members |Color2 = JJL2 |Av2 = RinaAv.png |Av3 = Tomoko Higashikata JJL.png |Status2 = |Status3 = |Av4 = NorisukeAv.png |Name4 = Norisuke Higashikata IV |Av5 = KaatoAv.png |Name5 = Kaato Higashikata |SName3 = Tomoko Higashikata |Name6 = Jobin Higashikata |Name7 = Hato Higashikata |Av6 = JobinAv.png |Av7 = HatoAv2.png |Av8 = JoshuAv.png |Name8 = Joshu Higashikata |Av9 = DaiyaAv.png |Name9 = Daiya Higashikata |Av10 = Mitsuba H.png |Name10 = Mitsuba Higashikata |Name12 = Tsurugi Higashikata |Av12 = TsurugiAv.png |Av13 = Jo2ukeAv.png |Name13 = Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) |Status13 = (Adopted) |Av14 = IwasukeAv.png |Name14 = Iwasuke |Status14 = (Pet) |SName13 = Josuke Higashikata |SName14 = Iwasuke }} Family Tree *Dashed lines indicate adopted children, couples who have divorced, extramarital affairs/unmarried couples, or illegitimate children. *Blue boxes indicate direct descendants of the Higashikata lineage. *Red boxes indicate family members through marriage. *Yellow boxes indicate adopted members of the family. *Green boxes indicate extramarital affairs and unmarried couples with children. *Pink boxes indicate characters who were reborn. *Gray boxes indicate pets that are part of the family. JoJolion Chapter 11: Family Tree pp.20,22 Trivia * All Stand users from Steel Ball Run universe's Higashikata Family use a Stand whose name contains the word "King". ** Norisuke Higashikata IV: [[King Nothing|'King' Nothing]] ** Jobin Higashikata: [[Speed King|Speed King]] ** Mitsuba Higashikata: [[Awaking III Leaves|Awa'king' III Leaves]] ** Hato Higashikata: [[Walking Heart|Wal'king' Heart]] ** Joshu Higashikata: [[Nut King Call|Nut King Call]] ** Daiya Higashikata: [[California King Bed|California King Bed]] ** Tsurugi Higashikata: [[Paper Moon King|Paper Moon King]] * All men in the family (excluding Tsurugi) also have their given name start with the kanji . References Site Navigation Category:Families Category:Higashikata Family Category:Joestar Family